Large scale computing facilities have numerous interconnected servers and other electronic equipment. A server is often connected to another server or equipment by multiple fibre channel cables. There are often other cables running through the facility alongside the fibre channel cables, such as power cables, Ethernet cables, and the like. Cables are often organized by being tied together in bundles and/or run through large channels under a raised floor. In addition, cables may be organized by applying apparatuses at either end of a cable bundle to keep the connectors separated. Replacing or moving servers and other electronic equipment requires disconnecting and reconnecting certain cables, replacing some cables, and leaving other cables disconnected.